1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pill holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new pill holding device for storing pills on the wrist of a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pill holding devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that can hold a plurality of pills and can be added to, modularly, as needed for the inclusion of addition pills. Further, the device should be capable of alerting the user of the system when the pills are to be taken. This should be accomplished in a manner that allows schedule variations so that the user is alerting at a selected time for each pill.